


记Damian Wayne的圣诞节

by fromacey



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacey/pseuds/fromacey
Summary: 在圣诞夜的前夕，Damian突然拥有了能够读心的能力。Damian想：还会差什么惊喜呢？





	记Damian Wayne的圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> 这是2017年乔米圣诞活动的文 突然想起发上来存一下  
> Jon16岁/Damian19岁  
> 两人交往两年，并且已经向父母公开。  
> 斜体字为心理活动。

1

男孩们总能把欢乐的气氛带进韦恩大宅，当然圣诞氛围也不例外。Damian一大早就被Dick和Jason布置圣诞树的声音吵醒了。

   _Jason_ _也回来了_ ，Damian蜷缩在被子里烦躁地捂住耳朵、嘀咕着翻了个身， _还会差什么惊喜呢_ 。

  “Damian，快过来！你觉得树顶该放这颗金色带蝴蝶结的星星还是这颗红色闪光的星星？”Damian正打着哈欠走下大厅，被站在梯子旁指挥Jason装饰圣诞树的Dick揪住了后衣领。

  毕竟是圣诞节嘛。他摆出好脾气的难得姿态，想随便指一个敷衍一下。正当他睡眼惺忪地望向Dick那颗冒着闪光的眼睛的刹那，他好像听见了什么：

   _选有蝴蝶结的那颗！！_

  “Grayson，你说什么？”Damian揉了揉太阳穴，夜巡太晚都出现幻听了。

  “该死的选星星，这颗还是这颗？”Jason站在梯子上不耐烦地重复Dick的问题，比划着手里的两个装饰品。

  挑衅的语气让Damian恼怒，他瞪向Jason那双充满不屑的双眼。

   _你最好别给我选那颗带有傻不啦叽蝴蝶结装饰的。_

  这下Damian看清了Jason的嘴，他可紧闭着嘴一句话也没说。再次的幻听让他头疼，但作为反应迅速的罗宾，当务之急是从这个闹剧中抽出身来再好好研究自己身上到底发生了什么。

  “tt,蝴蝶结那颗。”Damian一副深思熟虑之后的神态。

  “我也这么认为！”看来Dick十分满意他的回答。

  Damian用余光瞥到Jason翻了个大大的白眼，无奈地一声不吭。

  “你不这样觉得吗，Todd？”Damian心里窃喜地盯着Jason。又听见Jason的声音在他脑中响起：

  _去你妈的。_

  2

   在享受早晨甜饼的过程中Damian面不改色地梳理了一下刚刚发生的怪事。

  他刚刚明确听到了Dick和Jason的心理活动了。但万一是他们俩的恶作剧呢？或者问题不出在自己身上是他们俩有了和别人心灵感应的能力呢？

  经过了一大串的思考和推论后，Damian将实验的目标锁定在了同样刚刚起床的Bruce身上。

  “早安父亲。”他望向坐在对面的Bruce。

  “早，Damian。”Bruce头也不抬地回答，专注于手中的咖啡。

  他需要和他对视。说点什么重要的事引起他的关注吧，Damian。

  “我不在大宅过平安夜。”他本来想再晚点说的。但能引起父亲的注意也不失为值得的一票。

  Bruce望向他，“和Jon？”

  “没错。”就算父亲已经知道他和Jon交往两年了，说出这句话还是有些心虚。

   _如果他知道Talia要来肯定会留下。_

_但这是个惊喜我不能告诉他。_

   _母亲？_ Damian就着惊讶喝下了最后一口茶，庆幸着父亲没有再追问下去。他来不及再确认自己的读心的新能力，几乎是惊慌地离开了餐桌。

3  

  Jon笑嘻嘻地关上房门，在Damian紧闭的嘴角印上了一个吻，“我以为你会晚点到。”

  Damian瘫在Jon的床上，被一堆圣诞玩偶簇拥着，疲惫地说：“我是来告诉你我们今晚的约会取消了。”

  没有声息。

  “为什么？”Jon顺势躺在他的身边，像一只大狗狗一样凑向他，湛蓝的眼睛里透露出无奈和失望。

   _一定是Wayne先生不同意。_

  Damian因为Jon的想法在心里默念了一声幼稚。

  “我母亲今晚要来。”Damian抿嘴尝到了Jon在他嘴角流下的糖粉。他翻身跨坐在Jon的身上。

  “我已经很久没有听到你妈妈的消息了。”Jon皱着眉安抚着Damian的背脊，有力的手掌穿过大衣，隔着毛衣传来温暖。

  “真是一个圣诞惊喜。”他读到Jon心中杂乱的感情。Jon担心Talia来意不善，毕竟从未见过Talia的他道听途说的消息总是指向Damian的母亲是个狠角色以及她如何如何严格地训练Damian等等。

   _还有一个圣诞礼物。_

_Jon_ _给他准备了一个圣诞礼物？_

  他不打算继续读Jon的心了。 _难道今晚的惊喜还不多吗?_

  Damian伏下身，扯着Jon花花绿绿的圣诞毛衣粗暴地献上了自己的唇。Jon温暖的手衔住他的下巴将他送向又一个甜蜜的啃咬中，直到Jon从床头摸出一个袋子。

  “本来想今晚给你的。”Jon挤出一个笑容。

4

  Damian被Jon捎回韦恩大宅的时候已经是下午了。走进大厅的时候他还盯着Jon送给他的圣诞礼物发呆——一双圣诞手套。

  想起刚刚收到礼物时自己一边吐槽着款式老土还放任Jon给他戴上，一边听着Jon在耳边“整个圣诞节都得戴着”的甜蜜叮嘱。

“手套很漂亮，Damian。”熟悉的声音回荡在大厅。

  虽然早在意料之中，Damian还是抑制不住心中的惊讶：“圣……圣诞快乐，母亲。”

“圣诞快乐，Damian。”可能是因为今天穿了一件暖色的毛衣和围巾，Talia比Damian上次见到的要温和多了。她给了Damian一个温暖的拥抱，就像Lois那样或者其他普通的母亲那样轻拍着他的肩膀。

Damian瞥见父亲站在圣诞树下摆出一副欣慰的表情，Dick在他身后耸了耸肩，对Damian重复着“圣诞快乐，Damian”的口型。

Alfred、父亲、Dick、Jason、甚至是Drake都回来了，还有母亲。

 _还会差什么惊喜呢_ 。

5

晚餐过后，Damian以太困为名义回到了自己的房间。他正收拾着背包打算偷溜去找Jon，却被脚步声惊起，立马缩进被子里。

“我可以进来吗，Damian。”Talia站在门口。

Damian用慵懒的声音回答：“是的，母亲。”

“很久没有见到你了。”Talia坐在床边望着他，“我知道你交了个男朋友？”

_我一直在关心你。_

“对的，他叫Jon Kent。”就算读到Talia关怀的心理活动，Damian还是谨慎地说。

  “别紧张，Damian。我只是想让你明白，”Talia微笑着握了握Damian还戴着手套的手。“我为你骄傲。”

   _我爱你。_

  说着Talia站起身走到门口，她压低声音：

“圣诞节快乐，Damian。别忘了明早回来拆礼物。”

  Damian由衷地笑着，他能感受到Talia心中克制的母爱。他知道那是他从小疑惑着的又渴求着的感情与血缘的羁绊。也许他的母亲在他成长的过程中一直扮演着导师与竞争对手的角色。但圣诞节的重聚让他重获了那份缺失的温情与归属。

他轻声说，“我爱您，母亲。”

  6

  正趴在床上组织语言给Damian发短信的Jon被敲玻璃的声音吸引。

  “这是你给我的圣诞惊喜吗？”Jon克制着音量欢呼着，他轻轻打开窗户怕吵到爸妈。

  Damian利落地翻进房间，甩下背包，吻向Jon。

  “喔，你好冷。”Jon用温暖圈住他，摩挲着他戴着手套的双手，心里一份暖意。

  Damian留恋地啄了一下Jon的嘴唇，他露出那种像是击败超级大坏蛋之后得意的笑容，他难得地表露心声，宣布；“我很开心，Jon。”

  他们腻歪地拥抱着倒在床上，Damian从Jon涣散的眼神中读到了爱慕与贪恋。青涩又温暖的声音回荡在他的大脑：

   _想做爱吗，Damian。_

  “白痴Jon。”Jon舔舐着他的喉结。Damian突然想起他还欠Jon一个礼物，于是他主动说：“做吗？”

  快高潮的Damian在锁定Jon目光的那一刻被双重的快感击中。他能感到Jon埋在他身体的感觉，温暖充实还有……爱。

  他累得环着Jon的脖子睡着了。

  “圣诞快乐，Damian。”他在梦中听见Jon浅浅的呼吸声。

   _还会差什么惊喜呢_ 。

7

  第二天Damian是被Lois叫Jon吃早餐的声音吵醒的。

  Jon慌张地回应了一句，用被子捂住Damian因为起床气扭动的身体，一边小声道歉。

  “再让我躺一会儿……我从窗户出去……”Damian闷闷地说，在躲闪开Jon要揉他头发的手后发出像猫伸展四肢的咕噜声。

  “恐怕不用了，爸应该知道你来了。”Jon用脸蹭了蹭Damian的脖子。

  噢对，氪星人。

  “Damian我也给你准备了一份早晨噢”Lois的声音正巧从厨房传出。

  Damian打了个激灵坐起身。他看着Jon，回想起这个圣诞节发生的一切，实在有点太完美了。

  “在你起床之前，我还有一个礼物要给你……”Jon的神情突然严肃起来。

  “tt。”Damian讨厌惊喜，但Jon的惊喜除外。

  “……虽然我们已经有个基地了。当然那个基地很棒，我们也有床……”，Jon有些语无伦次，他紧张地揪住耳后的卷发，躲闪着Damian的疑问的目光：“但是那只不过是超级小子和罗宾的基地，不是吗。”

  他抬起头，僵硬的声音打着颤，哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋里摸出一个天鹅绒的小盒子。握住Damian戴着那双可笑圣诞手套的手，将盒子塞进了他的手里。

“我在大都会买了一套小公寓，真的很小。但是我想足够了。当然钱并不是我一个人出的，我爸……”

 他脑子乱得一锅粥，舌头发麻得打结，还没有说完，便被Damian温热的嘴唇俘获了思绪。

“所以这是Damian Wayne和Jon Kent的公寓？” ，Damian试探着说。小巧的盒子里装着一把钥匙。他用拇指轻轻摩挲着钥匙上挂着的“Damian Wayne”吊牌，望向Jon的双眼，却再读不出任何信息。

读心的能力消失了……

“我希望下次这个盒子里装的是石头。”

不仅仅因为Jon这句话中的含义，还有他能把那句话说出来的勇气，Damian克制住内心的惊讶，愣在了原地。他终于明白自己再也不需要什么读心的能力了。

就算他不望向Jon的双眼，就算他们天各一方，他仍然可以知道那个绝对的答案、那个在他心底嗡嗡作响甜蜜得让他鼻子发酸的答案——他们深爱彼此。


End file.
